The Way of the Ninja
The Way of the Ninja is the fourth episode of Power Rangers Rebirth: Origin. This story talks about Yumi Nakatsuka, a Japanese-American girl who is smart, tomboyish and very serious to her ninja training. We learn in this episode how close she was to Tori and also with her father. Yumi is also seen to be a lover of pool and very proficient in chess and video games. Plot Synopsis Our story begins in 2004 when Yumi is 9 years old, she comes home from school one day and sees her father perfecting his ninjitsu kata. When her father takes note of this, she tries to hide. He smiles and tells her it's not nice to peek on people like that, but I can teach you if you want to learn. Yumi begins practicing with her father. Each summer in the mountains of Blue Bay Harbor they would practice their skills with bo staffs, shurikens, katanas and sais. By the time Yumi is 12, her father has accepted a job in Tokyo, Japan. At first, her mother Yumiko is worried about her daughter because her Japanese is not as good as theirs, but Mr. Nakatsuka tells her that she will learn. She's a quick learner. In the summer, Yumi would move away leaving her friends behind for five years. In Tokyo, Yumi makes friends with some people, but also makes enemies with the "It" crowd, in which they will call her nothing but a "gaijin". The leader of the bullies was a mean spirited bully named Asuka Takahashi who was also a martial artist. In school, Yumi excelled in Mathematics, Physics, History, Literature and Art, she was average in Biology. She showed much promise in physical education and martial arts. Yumi suffered merciless bullying by Asuka and her peers. Yumi's parents took note of this and her mother was becoming concerned for her daughter. But Mr. Nakatsuka would start teaching her how to control her anger and suppress all hatred for enemies. Yumi was taught by her father that the true meaning of martial arts is about honor, respect, self-control, forgiveness, compassion, valor and discipline. Yumi and Asuka would fight in a karate tournament. During the fight, the girls were equally matched, but then Yumi ended up becoming the victor. Yumi offered her hand, in which then Asuka accepts her defeat and bows at Yumi. By the time she's 17, Yumi graduates high school and returns to Blue Bay Harbor. Once she arrives at her new home, she is approached by her new neighbor who is none other than Cameron Watanabe. Cam then gave her a scroll to enroll in the Wind Ninja Academy. Once Yumi enters, she is welcomed by Tori, Shane and Dustin, much to her surprise she discovers that they are the Ninja Storm rangers. Eventually she is trained by all three of them and her alignment is with the Earth. The three then discover Yumi's potential as a ninja warrior and she becomes the top of her class. Over time, Tori and Yumi become close like sisters. Yumi admired Shane's seriousness and sense of honor and constantly laughed at Dustin's jokes as well as the former. Yumi obtains a job at the same place that Dustin worked. At the age of 20, she graduates from the Wind Ninja Academy, and on that same day she, Tori, Shane, Dustin, Hunter, Blake and Cam sense an approaching evil arriving to Earth and makes it's threats known to the entire world. The Ninja Storm rangers entrust Yumi with guarding the school and be strong as she prepares for the upcoming battle. Trivia * The Japanese word "gaijin" is a slur that means "outsider". Category:Power Rangers Rebirth: Origin